Known methods for coupling antennas with buildings typically involve bolting or screwing the antenna and/or related coupling members directly to a building such that the coupling is not easily reversible. This can cause unwanted and unsightly damage to a building in the circumstance that the attachment needs to be undone. Furthermore, if the antenna and/or related coupling members need to be repaired or replaced, it can delay such maintenance. In some cases, the prior mounting point may even become unusable for attachment of a new antenna.